The neighbour is the new girl
by lostforever15
Summary: Grace already has made the #1 advertising agency in the world but being on the top means having lots of people to do the job for you and not have to do work in the office. Being able to profile people she has decided to use it to help others so now she has moved to the small town called Quantico, Va to work in the BAU on top of that she has a cute, tall and nerdy neighbour
1. New

**There it was I thought to myself as I parked my red pick up truck and turned off my Ipod which was ironically playing the great unknown by the material. Wow this apartment is so nice! I got inside and went into my new home. It's a loft with brick walls and high ceilings, I swear it looked like something out of Sherlock Holmes and I loved it**

**I knew the moving truck was coming soon and since I loved playing music when I do anything I turned on my docking station and put on Alive by The Dirty Youth. I was head banging and singing along when reality hit and I remembered I should be checking if the moving truck was here.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I was leaving my new home to get my things from the moving truck I ran into a tall, brown eyed, dark haired man. Whomp! "Oh jeez I'm so clumsy I'm sorry" I said "its ok, I am too" he said with a smile. I smiled back "Hi mine name is Grace Brooks I'm new here I just moved in-" I stopped myself "sorry I have a bad habit of rambling" I said while fiddling with my necklace. He smiled "haha don't worry about it I have the same habit" I giggled "My name is Spencer Reid. I live in unit #23 he said as he shook my hand. I giggled again "wow what a small world I live in unit #24" I said "Did you know there's a 10.7% chance a person could run into someone they know" he said "Ya. per 800,000 people" I replied with a smile. He smiled at me and said "Wow not a lot of people know that" I replied "guess I'm not a lot of people" we both laughed "do you need any help with unloading your stuff?" he asked "actually I do, if it's not to much I'd love the help" I said. He smiled and said "ok, is that your music playing?" I got so distracted by him I completely forgot the music in my house was still playing "What? Oh ya it is" I said "did you know music such as hard core, hard rock, punk, and hard alternative, take your mind to highs and lows in your mood on what can be a wild mental-chemical roller coaster ride, for many, day in and out" I grinned "haha maybe that's why i'm crazy". He looked up at me puzzled, I thought to myself "why the fuck did I say that" I got so nervous "uhhh i mean umm uhh i'm not crazy well I guess I am I have depression, ocd, anxiety, adhd and a bunch of other stuff. I know you probably don't want to help me now, feel free to run away" he gave me a hug ad said "its ok we're all mad here". For the first time in a long time the smile on my face was real


	3. Chapter 3

He was so sweet, he helped me all night; unpack, organize, decorate, move and situate all my stuff. Unfortunately one of the boxes he opened was not a box he was suppose to open nor see, I got so distracted and caught up in the moment I forgot about that box. It has all my secrets in it, my Prozac, ADHD meds, razors, suicide note(s) and my journals. He looked at me sad and worried, he said "its ok we don't have to talk about this right now if you don't want but I am taking these razors. I won't let you hurt yourself and as soon as your ready to talk no matter how late or early it is come see me". I smiled even though it sucked he was taking my razors I was glad he wasn't forcing me to talk when I wasn't ready "Thank you and I will, I promise" I said. After that we talked all night. We talked about our jobs I explained to him I'm an advertiser and own my own agency but i'm looking for something new to do so I moved here cause the FBI hired me for the BAU which ironically is where he works, but when I told him he looked puzzled. I figured it was cause of my hair, its the same colours as Ariel's "If that look on your face is cause of my hair. Lets just say I know lots of people who can pull the right strings" I smiled. Then we continued to talked about our education I have a PHD in psychology, education and sociology as well as Bas and masters in advertising, marketing and graphic design he has a PHD in math, chemistry and engineering, as well as Bas in Psychology and Sociology and every other personal detail about ourselves. Well almost every personal detail.

We must have fallen asleep cause next thing I knew it was morning and he woke me up with "What do you want for breakfast?". I yawned "what?" "breakfast? Do you want anything, Oh I hope you don't mind I noticed you hadn't stocked your shelves yet so I brought some food from my place over figured you might be hungry and I got you a coffee" he said. I smiled "Wow you really didn't have to do that, thank you" I said "no problem, breakfast is the most important meal of day. In fact having something to eat in morning has been shown to reduce the chance of type 2 diabetes by 34% and increase health by 21%" he said. I grinned and got off the couch to go put my contacts in, but we accidentally collided into each other "oof sorry" I said. We stared into each others eyes for a second and kissed, it felt like some cheesy romantic movie but it was awesome. We kissed again, he said "wow" I grinned "I know this might be a bit but do you want to go out?" he asked I kissed him again and said "yes". I went and put my contacts in, but when I got to the kitchen Spencer had a grim look on his face "whats wrong?" I asked "BAU agents aren't allowed to date other agents" he said I smiled "don't worry its one date and if anything goes further remember I do own and make the #1 advertising agency in the world and that didn't happen by luck. Plus if we like each other that much its worth the fight" I said and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, kissed me and said "Ok. Ready for your first day at the BAU?" "as ready as I'll ever be" I said


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the BAU, a couple people said hey to Spence one guy said to him "hey kid who's the girl" I smiled but my face went red. I walked over to Aaron Hotchners office, apparently I'm to speak with him about my duties and job. I think he's my boss, owning my own business it makes it a bit weird for me to have someone to take orders from, usually i'm the one giving orders. His door was open so I knocked on the wall and said "Aaron Hotchner?" "Ya that's me, why?" I shook his hand "I'm Grace Brooks, the new BAU agent" I said, "Oh right, sorry I forgot you were coming today" he said "its ok, what do you want me to do and where can I put my stuff" I said "your desk will be the one across of Dr Spencer Reid's, you can keep your stuff there but be quick were having a briefing on a case in the meeting room in 5" he said "yes sir" I said. I put my stuff on my desk, "guess were going to be desk neighbors too" I said he chuckled "I guess so" he said as he got up and we headed to the debriefing. "Four dead all teenage girl between the ages of 16-17" a girl with blonde hair said "this is Dr brook" agent Hotchener said "you can call me grace if you want" I said with a smile as I shook the blonde haired girl's hand "I'm agent Jareau but you can call me JJ". The whole room looked at me weird like I had something on my face. I looked behind me, maybe there was someone who was coming late but nobody was there. "uh not to be rude, but why is every staring at me" I whispered to Spence, a black man piped in"your hair and piercing its not exactly common here" I smiled "oh sorry its not distracting is it?" I said "no no just the only one here with such a unique look is Garcia. Sorry I should introduce myself, I'm Derek Morgan and that's Rossi" he smiled and shook my hand. "Hi" I said as I shook his hand. JJ cleared her throat to start talking again, "all 4 girls have one thing in common" photos of the 4 girls popped on the screen they looked exactly like me in high school who am I kidding, they look like me now; band t shirt, piercings, coloured hair, black eyeliner and the same I don't give a fuck smirk on their face. I think the whole room noticed that cause they stared at me as soon as those photos popped up JJ continued to talk "the thing is all girls went to different schools" Derek said "why different school? Can't the unsub, just attack the same type of girls at one school" I hesitated, but spoke up anyways "these types of girls don't have friends hence no one to impact there look and ideas on. See high school cliques work like this, the dominant one finds what he/she like then they make friends and shape them into people like them with almost all the same likes and dislikes except these girls are shy and independent so they are left behind to find their own way. He or she would have no choice but to go to different schools if this is his type". "Do I even want to know how you know that" Rossi said "being a loner in high school gives you a lot of time to people watch and exam them" I said the whole room looked at me like I was crazy well except Spence and Garcia, "I like you" Garcia said


	5. Chapter 5

On the plane there we review the case but me and Spencer could take our eyes off each other. Luckily nobody noticed. "Ok I get who this unsub is killing but why and how? I mean these girls are complete loners, street smart, don't trust others easily and keep to themselves" I remarked "That's what we have to figure out" Hotch said. "Grace's got a point I mean usually in teens its these type of people are the killers" Morgan stated "EXCUSE ME!?" I sarcastically yelled, at Morgan "well its true" Morgan said "Ya but usually to people who deserved it" I mumbled to myself. The team looked up at me like I was crazy but then looked back down and pretended not to have heard it. Before the plan landed hotch told us where to go "Reid, you and Grace go to the station the rest of us will go to the crime scenes". When we got off the plane Reid and I got into the SUV to go to the station, but before we left I kissed him "mmmm I have been wanting to do that since we got on the plane" I said, he smiled then paused "we have to act professional on the job" he said "come on were not even at the station and there's nobody around, if I didn't know better I'd say you didn't like me" I replied, he looked apologetic "you're right and its a good thing you know better" he said and kissed me. We made out and would have went further if we didn't have work.


End file.
